Visiting Day Natalie POV
by iamdauntless4life
Summary: what do you think was going through Natalies head when she meat Four on visiting day. ****SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED DIVERGENT**** I hope yo guys love it, and thank you so much for reading. If you like, then read my other one shot stories too.


Natalie POV I remember going through these hallways, knowing which turn and exit I will need to get to my destination. I remember blending in, with my tight clothing and flowing hair, but now, even with my invisibility tactics, I stand out like a sour thumb. My gray dress attracts wondering eyes instead of repelling, and for the first time in the compound, I feel like I do not belong. I scour through the crowd of black, white, and blue, searching for my little Beatrice while hiding my flushed cheeks. You learn to do that in abnegation. I wonder how much she has changed, yet I still imagine seeing her in the baggy gray outfits and up-tight bun. I wonder if there will be color in her face, or she will look drained and exhausted like I remember. The erudite eyes stare with disgust as I try to flow pass them, concealing my urge to punch their nose. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, too light for any dauntless to do. I spin around, staring at a small blond girl. This is not Beatrice, this is someone new, someone who I have never met no matter how many years I have spent around her. Everything from her clothing to her posture has transformed into an iconic dauntless, but I am still so happy to see her. "Beatrice! Well look at you, you've filled out! " I say, keeping the abnegation look on my face. She immediately smiles when our eyes meet and opens her arms for a hug, which I except without thinking otherwise. "Where's dad? Is he visiting Caleb?" Her voice sounds curios, a bit too curios. Erudite curios. "Ah, your father had to be at work." It's strange to me that she looks so surprised. Of course Andrew wouldn't come, that's the kind of person he is. She asked me about Caleb, and I told her of the new rules against abnegation. About that neither of us where surprised. We decide to talk about her new life in dauntless, a very casual conversation, except on the inside, I am not casual. I know how the system works, and I wouldn't be able to bear seeing my own daughter living with the factionless. I notice a young man standing by the rails of the chasm with a confident posture. He seems familiar, but I just can't name it. "There's one of my instructor," she point out, "He's kind of intimidating." She remarks as she leans in closer, which is unlike the old abnegation manner she used to own. "He's handsome," I replay, and Beatrice nods almost automatically. I can't help but let out a small laugh, the way amity girls do after hearing a funny joke. I decide to walk towards him if I want to get to know her instructors. The moment he notices me walk towards him, his eyes widen just like a dear in the head lights (OWL CITIE ALL THE WAY!) and he replaces his cool pose with a fidgety one. When he loses all confidence is when I finally remember him. I automatically reach out my hand to shake, forgetting about my old habits for a second. He fits his hand in mine stiffly, and tried to act indifferent. He is a terrible actor. "I'm Natalie, Beatrice's mother." I know he recognizes me at one as Andrew's wife from our many dinners at the Eaton house. "Four, it's nice to meet you." He replies. A nickname. He doesn't want me to remember him. "Four," I say trying it out. I am so used to him being Tobias that the new word seems uncomfortable in my mouth. "Is that a nickname?" I ask, trying to sound curios for both his and Beatrice's sake. "Yes," he quickly changes subject, "Your daughter is doing well here, I have been overseeing her training." "That's good to hear," I answer back, "I know a few things about Dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her." "You shouldn't worry." He replies as he looks over my daughter with observant eyes, going through every detail of her thin face. I can't stop myself from having a little fun, and I can't resist exclaiming, "you look a bit familiar for some reason, Four." I tilt my head up to see his full reaction, which goes exactly as I expected. I notice small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, and his hands are glues together, hiding his sweaty palms. Throughout all this, Beatrice is watching observantly with vulture eyes. "I can't imagine why," Tobias remarks. He tries to hide his surprise under his suddenly cold voice, "I don't make a habit of associating with the Abnegation lately." I let out a small laugh, to relieve some of the tension that grew within the last few seconds. "Few people do these days, I don't take it personally." The lines remove themselves from Tobias's face, even though he seems eager to leave my presence. "I'll leave you to your reunion." He says, running to the exit as soon as possible. Beatrice and I watch him leave until all we are staring at is the empty door way. AN: Thank you so much for reading this. I want to end it here, and if this ends up getting many hits, I might continue it! Hope you guys like it! Thank you again. Goodbye! - Iamdauntless4life 3 


End file.
